A motor drive apparatus is known that converts a direct-current voltage supplied from a shared power source into alternating-current voltages using multiple inverter circuits and outputs them to multiple motors separately connected to the inverter circuits, thereby driving the motors (refer to, for example, a patent literature 1 below).